


My Chance of Being Open Was Broken

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Complete, Drabble, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Jealousy, One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parvati watches from afar as the love of her life loves someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Chance of Being Open Was Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Parvati frowned. The guilt bubbled up inside her. She tried to do her best to ignore it but she just couldn't. She watched from afar as the object of her desire wrapped her arms around the redhead. She watched with envy as their lips met.

She felt guilty. She knew she should be happy for her best friend, but she wasn't. She was angry. But it wasn't Lavender's fault. Lavender didn't know her best friend was secretly in love with her.

Parvati knew Lavender would never return her affections, which is why she never told her. It was a secret that Parvati would take to her grave. She didn't want to complicate things.

It wasn't healthy to keep all that grief inside, but Parvati didn't know what else to do. She had to restrain herself.

Her love would remain just what it was: a secret.


End file.
